Internal Love
by L1234
Summary: Little drabbles for Beck and Jade romantic stories some rated k or t please review PS.They never brake up in my stories


Internal Love

Jade's P.O.V

Today I was very upset first in the day Skybucks ran out of my favourite coffee then Vega was totally pissing me off, I haven't seen Beck all day which was a little weird since he asked me if I needed a ride to school and I said no so he said he'll see me at school then my stupid science teacher was annoying the crap out of me .

Thank god class was over. I went to my locker to put my books back .

When I put my first book in I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind and I felt a couple of kisses being placed on my neck and he started tugging my sleeve down a little and placed a few kisses on my exposes shoulder.

That made me feel a little better.

''Hey Babe'' , Beck said still his hands on my waist.

'' I heard you had a rough day you ok now''? he said looking at me from behind.

''Ya I'm ok just a little aggravated today''

. I said while putting my last in my locker turned around to face Beck. Beck kissed my cheek and said '' I'm sorry baby that your upset but i have a idea that might cheer you up''.

''What is it Beck''? 'Well at lunch time which is in ten minutes meet me at me car''.

''Alright'' I said excitingly.

'' But don't buy any lunch'' he said and kissed my forehead and walked off.

I walked off and got some coffee and then headed to Beck's red pick up truck.( same truck that is in survival of the hottest and jade gets crushed.)

Beck was in the back open part of the truck with a blanket laid out and a pizza box there sitting waiting for me.

'' I thought having a private lunch with your boyfriend might help you emotions'' he said and got out and kissed the side of my head. ''

As long as its the two of us no friends and especially no Vega''.

" Nope just me and you".

" Well then that might help''. I said and we both climbed in the back and started eating.

I took a bite of my pizza and saw Beck laughing at me. ''What's so funny Beckett'? '' You have a little sauce on your lip'' he said and leaned over and kissed it off i felt him lightly sucking it off''.

''All gone'' he said and smirked.

I got up and sat on his lap and continued eating, he hooked one arm around my waist and he used the other to eat.

He took the hand of my waist and put it up my shirt and he started drawing little delicate circles on my stomach.

'' So do you feel a least a little better'' ?

I turned around and gave him a little kiss .

''Ya I do''.

'' Good well we have sikowitt's class and then math so do you wanna go to Sikowitt's and skip math and go back to my RV''?

'' Ya that sounds fun'' I said while taking another bite of me pizza.

We finished eating and we headed off to Sikowitt's when we got there Sikowitt's was yelling at his self in the mirror, we just sat down and ignored him.

We sat down next to each other and I put my legs across his lap ( same way she had them in a film by Dale Squires ) and rested my head on his stomach.

'' Ok lets see ah Cat , Andre and Tori improv a scene where Andre is a ghost and you two are very scared of him and Action''. Sikowitts yelled.

I didn't pay attention i just kept my head on Beck's stomach and I was playing with his bracelettes.

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and he kissed the pressure point behind my ear and then kissed my ear.

''I love you'' he whispered in my ear.

''Love you too'' I said and lightly kissed his neck.

Class went buy fast which was good .

We went to his car and drove off to his RV.

It was a quick ride which was good.

When we got in his RV he grabbed my waist turned me around and started kissing me.

It was a fiery kiss and before you know it he picked me up by the waist and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He sat on his bed with me on his lap still kissing me.

He shoved his tongue in my mouth but I don't care if he's in control this time. He broke the kiss and kissed his way across my cheek to my jaw bone all the way down my neck.

He kissed my neck multiple times lightly sucking the spot on my neck he knows I'm the most sensitive.

''Beck'' I moaned

All we did was kiss until it was 5:30

''What do you want for dinner'' He said getting up.

''Tacos'' I said

''Ok I'll be back soon'' he said kissed my cheek.

When he got back a half an hour later we ate the tacos and I took a shower after.

I slept over his house.

We were lying in his bed silently and he whispered in my ear ''I love you''

''Love you too'' I said and snuggled in his arms.


End file.
